Winged Serpent of the Tsukiyoru
by Imitation Paranoid Marionette
Summary: Ava was only on a school trip when she discovers something she has seen, but doesn't remember... To make matters worse, she meets an old friend from over a century or more ago. What has she gotten herself into now?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Hellsing fan fiction, so please go easy on me. . I loved the manga, anime, and OVAs so much that I had to write one. Also, the other Hellsing fan fictions influenced me, too. And may I say: Alucard is soo~ HOT! 83. I just had to do this.

On with the story! :D

**Hellsing:**

**Winged Serpent of the Tsukiyoru**

**Chapter 1**

_What drives destiny into two or just simply one?_

_Had this caused her personality to develop another?_

_Nothing but to keep them in check by their bonds, _

_One acted like a child while the other presented the sense of a mother._

_Yet, one was the innocence while the other was like a psycho who enjoyed doing nothing but ravishing in her fights._

_Could this possibly be because of her powers that sealed her __**true self**__ that scared other with fright?_

Ava couldn't say how it all began actually. Maybe it's best to start at the beginning. Her history class had to do a report of World War 1 and World War 2. Of course, she was fascinated by history, but war wasn't particularly what she called her interest. However, she needed to learn in order to pass her class and have something to remind her of events that are happening today. Sadly, with all that goes on that would bore her would be her teacher's constant lecture.

Today, the teacher plans a **real** historical vacation for his students. His students would visit London, England. The home of the Queen that ruled the country and quite a historical history-if the teacher said himself, it was indeed a perfect interest. Hopefully, this could support Ava's interest a bit. Ava was his most promising student. Never disobedient or laid back not doing her assignments or work. Maybe this trip would give her a lesson or two.

"Okay," the teacher said stepping in the front of the door, "partner up with a buddy or someone first."

"I guess that leave us then." said a voice behind Ava. It almost startled the silver haired girl.

Ava turned to see her friend, Krystal. She once again had a prized smile on her face with confidence. In some ways, Ava felt it was too much confidence.

Ava smiled with content at Krystal, "I guess it does…" Deep in her head she was yelling and screaming at such a tragedy of being partnered up-let alone, even having to partner up. _'Oh, why does this feeling feel like a curse?'_ she thought while looking down sadly.

Ava and the other girl, Krystal, giggled together at what seemed to be a repeating of all the other previous assignments. Ava had known Krystal since their middle school or intermediate years. Krystal would describe Ava as a girl who was cool in her own way which the others found awkward or strange. On the down side, she kind of took things too seriously. This meant teasing her would almost be too funny to her amusement.

The teacher continued, "Once we are inside, you and your partner must stick together with the class. The tour guide will show us around through the museum. Please be sure to take notes and don't get lost or separated."

Everyone responded with a sort of yes and yeah answers. They just wanted to hurry up and go back to the hotel so they can play around and just relax. This made Krystal wonder if this is really worth the trip at all, honestly, were they trying to hurt his eardrums because they sure were hurting hers? All were listening except for Ava who was staring near a forest seeing a figure in the shadows. It wasn't a clear seeing since it was too dark with him in the deepening shadows. Ava looked up in the sky seeing it was starting to get nighttime soon. Ava looked back in the trees to see nothing but the leaves brushing by.

_ 'Okay,'_ she thought to her feeling uncomfortable,_ 'that was a little _**too**_ weird. Maybe my mind is suddenly in a daydreaming state.'_

Krystal started to walk up with the class, but looked back to see Ava still shaking her head as if to snap herself to reality. Krystal walked up behind Ava and slapped her in head, "Hey, what in the world is bothering you all of a sudden? Is there something bothering you?"

Ava groaned at the pain and covered it with her hand glaring at Krystal, "What the hell was that for? Can't you do something else other than hitting me to get my attention?"

"You weren't going to listen to me either way even if I tried to make you pay attention to me." Krystal said. "Now, I'll say it again. What is bothering you all of a sudden? Is there something wrong?"

Ava sighed, "Nothing I was just thinking, that's all. You know, just the usual." Ava headed up the steps to the front door. "Now, come on lets go or we'll be in trouble."

"Correction," Krystal said walking through the door, "**you'll **get in trouble."

Ava glared, "You was here outside with me, so it's **we'll** get in trouble." Ava laughed, "Remember, we are partners in this report, don't forget."

Krystal stared at Ava as she came in and they began to walk up to catch up with the class, "No, **you** cause of your curiosity."

Ava groaned again finding it true despite her refusals against Krystal. "Fine I'm coming."

Throughout the museum, the tour guide introduced us to few art, machines, rare items, and other things. Ava ended up being the one to take notes since she had lost at the typical game: rock, paper, and scissors. They continued the tour until she came across a **very** interesting picture. It was picture of a somewhat bloody scene with building rubbish and demolished. Ava examined it even closer to notice two figures a somewhat middle distance at the center of the picture. One was sitting on demolished building holding a psychotic grin holding two of his guns. They were much larger than that of an ordinary gun. Ava could tell from such a size meant its weight was mighty heavy. It sent shivers down Ava's mind just thinking of what kind of devastation it would cause. The second was a young man dressed in butler attire. From his looks, he appeared to be younger than an adult. It surprised Ava he was smoking no less. In an immediate attention, a slight shine of wire appeared around him that came from his fingers.

"What's this picture about?" Ava asked the tour guide pointing at the picture above her.

The tour guide looked at me to see for himself, "Oh, that." He walked up to it and began to take it down. "I have not idea how this got here. It was supposed to be locked up in the storage for the customer to take."

Ava tilted her head to her left like a silly cat, "Why?"

The tour guide scratched the back of his head thinking as he examined the picture himself with curiosity, "Well, someone came by earlier today and wanted this. The manager didn't mind since it was kind of scaring away a few people who claimed to frighten their children, but the manager didn't have much of a choice since putting it in the storage room wasn't the best idea either cause of the employees feared it."

"Whoever wanted to purchase it surely had weird taste in art." Ava commented leaning over to peek at it. "Who purchased it?"

"To be honest, I don't know." the tour guide said sighed sadly. "The manager didn't tell us saying it would only cause trouble for us." he checked his watch, "The customer should be here about now I believe."

Before Ava could continued her interrogation of questions the manager called him over and to bring the picture as well. Next to him was a woman with somewhat light yet dark skin color, blonde hair, and blue eyes that would seem intimidating and scary. Behind her was a butler with a somewhat ponytail with a smile was the welcoming, but questionable. The blond haired woman was talking to the man when she glanced noticing you. She glared as if suspecting something. Had she suspecting that Ava saw the picture that she was after? Nonetheless, she turned back to the manager and asked him a somewhat question. Since Ava knew a little bit of lip syncing, she could only translate a few words. She had asked the manager who Ava was. The manager looked at the silver haired girl for a moment as if worried then turned back the blond haired one saying that she was just a student on a tour of the museum. The woman stared at Ava examine to see for something then turned away.

Ava folded her arms in deep thought questioning what just happened, "Okay, that was very scary just now. I thought I'd be in trouble there for a second."

"You might have if you posed a threat to her, my dear." a voice spoke in her ear with a purr that sent shivers down Ava's spine.

Ava yelped jumping back then quickly turned around only to see a little girl, "Huh?"

The child was dressed in a somewhat general kind of look with a large black coat with a hat on her head. Ava rubbed her eyes and check her ears if she had just imagined that the voice whoever whispered in her ear. The child smiled at the silver haired girl as if happy to see for so long like separate friends. On the other hand, Ava was deeply lost in the girl's facial expression.

"Uh," Ava stuttered unsure of what to say in this weird situation, "I think you have the wrong person, little girl." Ava slightly giggled at how adorable the little girl looked.

The girl smirked at Ava's sweet giggles, "Oh no, my dear, I know whom I am looking for and that is you."

Ava tipped her head confused and continued to refuse the girl's words. "No, no you must have mistaken me for someone else I'm afraid."

The girl looked at the silver haired girl with curiosity and wonder. Had she really mistaken her for the one she wanted to see? However, it was all there no matter how the other denied it. The silver that glistened lightly in the sun which would later on wavy in the night under the moon, this would tempt the child. What it was most was the eyes that glow purple if one was to look deep in it. It would lock you away if one was continue to stare in deeper and deeper. Surprisingly, the girl was used these eyes that she called The Purple Shadows. Yes, this was indeed the girl she had been looking for since the war many years ago with the Nazis. The only problem was: Did she remember her? It was highly possible, but it was also impossible. On the other side, the girl had known the silver haired a lot more than she knew herself-hell, maybe better!

The blond haired woman, who turned out to be the leading knight of the organization called Hellsing, called Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing. She is heir to the family and the present master of the infamous great vampire count, Alucard. The person next to her was the family's retained butler, Walter C. Dornez. He had lived with the Hellsing family for quite some time and was named The Angel of Death cause of his weapons were mire wires an was indeed invisible that could slice even better than that of a sword. For now, Sir Integra was at the museum to retrieve a painting that was not to make a public appearance. Knowing what to do with it was also still uncertain since the painters name on it did not show. Maybe the best idea would be to burn the painting. The manager constantly apologized over and over in hope to not be in trouble with such a discovery or to anger the Hellsing leader. Sir Integra ignored him looking back to see a silver haired and purpled eyed a girl talking with **him**.

Integra bit her lip in irritation at his action, _'What in hell is he doing now?' _She continued to stare at him with worry. _'He better not being annoying another person again!' _She turned to walk up two him and the silver haired girl. For him to disobey such an order only angered her further though what made her worry more was that he was talking to a stranger. It was unlike him unless there was a reason and with him, there was a reason. Some that was just confusing.

Walter looked at Integra as she walked in the silver haired girl's direction. He was confused at what made her do something somewhat so rare. Then he saw it. Alucard was in his different form-this time a child. In addition, something else captured his eye at whom Alucard was talking to. The silver haired girl with purple eyes that were too deep yet felt they could grip whatever stared in it gaze. Instinctively, Walter followed Sir Integra to what might seemed to be another argument that was going to happen again.

"What are **you** doing here?" a voice asked from behind Ava causing the silver haired to whirl around almost face to face with the blond haired woman. "I gave you strict orders to remain at the manor in the basement."

Ava stared confused at the woman's words. Did these two know each other and if so, why was the girl supposed to be in the basement? Ava moved out from in-between the woman and the child. This was not a very light kind of conversation these two were having. It was fully of annoyance in the woman to the child. The child just grins over confidently used to the woman's anger.

"I apologize, master." the child bowed in an almost sincere yet insincere tone. "I know deeply well of what I am allowed and not allowed to do. Sadly, I could not ignore a delicacy such as her." The child turned to Ava with smiles that frighten her.

Integra shot a quick glance at the silver hair girl, "This girl?" She examined the girl features curiously to notice that her appearance was not that of an ordinary girl's appearance. She started to wonder whether this girl had either dyed her hair

"Yes, master," Integra's servant replied still bowing, "she is the one that is the reason for my sudden disobedience."

Ava stared confused even more at the girl unsure of what to do. She turned to the blonde haired woman, "Um."

The silver haired and blond haired stared at each other quietly. The servant girl grinned at the two with curiosity. She wondered what was going to happen between them. Just the thought of it made her smile grow revealing her fangs. The silver haired girl whom she had met during the Nazis long ago that could easily tempt her so easily or the her master, the blond haired one, Sir Integra, the woman who was once a scared child who was being chased by her uncle, Richard Hellsing, now a grown woman with an iron grip.

The blond haired woman stared at her servant then turned away walking with her butler, Walter, behind her, "Come."

The girl chuckled hiding her psychotic grin, "Of course, master."

Ava quickly turned around to the little girl only to see nothing but an empty space in front of her. Ava placed one of her hand on her hips while the other scratched her head, "That was quick. I didn't even get to know the girl's name."

Krystal called Ava over to the rest of the class, "Aye, Ava, hurry up or we're going to leave you behind!"

Ava looked at Krystal then turned back around to the blond haired the girl called master. _'Okay,'_ Ava thought to herself, _'Ava, you have two choices: (A.) ignores what has just happen, go back to the class, and forget this whole thing ever happened. (B.) find out what just happened to you?_'

Ava ran up to Krystal panting, "Krystal, I need to ask a favor of you. You won't believe what just happened because I need to check it out."

Krystal blinked for a minute then realized exactly what Ava was getting at. "Oh no, you are not going to do it! I say just ignore it!"

Ava had finally catch her breath and spoke, "I know, but something tells me to just do it, okay? I mean that little girl you saw me with acted as if she **actually** knew me."

Krystal glared at Ava again still against her planning idea, "I still say no! Besides, what would happen if you got in trouble or went missing, huh?" Krystal turned back around and started to catch up with the class, "Ava, lets get going or we'll be missing some important things for our notes to put in the report."

At first Ava went up to catch up with her class and Krystal, but glanced at the manager and the blond haired woman. Staring back at Krystal, she sighed with guilt, "Sorry Krystal,but I can't just ignore something like this." Ava turned away running in the direction of the blond haired woman, manager, the butler, and the tour guide.

Far in the shadows, a dark figure watched as Ava ran. He smirked listening to the swaying of her hair and watched her swift movement that were like that of a snake. He grinned an over joyed smile that would scare anyone, but not Ava. Throwing his head back, he laughed a phycotic laugh then grinned with his fangs, "At last I get to see you again, Snake Girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jigoku: Well, thank you for reading the previous chapter. I hope to have more people read it, and give some suggestions of ideas what to do next. Oh, by the way, YAY for the one review. Although, I still desire more, hehe. =3**

**Normal Ava: Please tell me that this is all I am going to have to go through.**

**Jigoku: Nope, there is more.**

**Normal Ava: -stays in corner eating watermelon mopping-**

**Jigoku: Uh, while I try to consult with Ava on her problem, please read the rest of my story. -salutes-**

**Normal Ava: -still in corner eating watermelon- I'm going to be in trouble again.**

**Jigoku: -sweatdrops- Also, I don't own anything except the OCs which is pretty much Ava.**

* * *

Ava continued to follow the four strangers with caution. It was uncertain why she was doing this in the first place though this could be because of the little girl she had met earlier in the museum. Yes, that had to be it-the girl! The girl who seemed to have a strange aura around her and stranger presence about her that made people feel uncomfortable and scared or frightened. Although, somehow-she hated to admit it, but Ava knew the girl from somewhere or **time** ago. Sadly, she didn't know where to figure where it was that it started. All she could picture was just random pictures until a dark shadow appeared in her head. When in smiled creepily at her, she immediately opened her eyes.

The manager and tour guide lead the other two down stairs to what seemed to be a storage department. It was chalked full of slightly dusty boxes, solid grey concrete walls that seemed like clay in Ava's sight, and barely any light flickering on and off simaltaniously. Quickly, Ava hid behind a stacked pile of boxes sneeking a peek in between a pair of crack bunch of boxes. It was a complete dead silence as if one spoke they'd either get shot or smacked. Ava just remained quiet observing the events, but with no sights of the little girl.

"I am deeply sorry, Sir Integra." the manager spoke apologeticlly in a tone of fear, but it seemed to be of no use. The woman called Sir Integra wasn't the very linient type and didn't seem to like that view idea either.

The blond woman, whom the manager called Sir Intergra, had no changer in her face or expression of the slightest. Right now, she wasn't in the mood for socializing. "How did this picture get here and who is its owner?" she demanded dominantly.

Ava glanced back at the picture that was still in the tour guide's hands. She stared back at the woman called Sir Integra. Glancing at the woman with confusion on her face, Ava didn't understand the reason why a woman would choose Sir over Ma'am, but it was the woman's choice on what she preferred to be called.

Integra glanced at the corner of her eye to see a small opening between a pair of boxes. Looking closely from her distance, there was a glimce of an eye which blinked twice looking in the Iron Maiden's direction. Not paying attention to the manager, she interrupted, "It seems that we have an uninvited guest lurking around this strange room, Mr. Hillford."

Ava jolted back a bit then hid behind a closed space of boxes to her right. _'Oh no,'_ she paniced,_ 'I'm caught!'_ She quietly thought to herself struggling to breathe. Once Ava regained her composure, she stood still controling her nerves in her fingers and body, _'Relax, Ava, relax.'_

Mr. Hillford, the manager, twirled his head in the same direction as Integra's, "Over there?" Quickly, he notioned the tour guide to take a peek, but Integra turned to him with a serious tone.

"Do not bother," she said in calm manner, "someone else will handle it for us. Whoever is over there won't last long in hiding."

Mr. Hillford and the tour guide stared at each other then at Integra wondering what she meant by that. Sometimes, in their opinions, the Iron Maiden had too many surprises up her sleeves. It was obvious that whoever was behind thoses boxes were going to wish they had been dead.

"I will handle this." Integra continued ignoring their stares as if she had seen them before-which was true. "You have your guest upstairs to deal with for now." She reached Alucard telepathically, _'Alucard.'_

_'Yes, my Master,'_ he said to her with a usual creepy purr to annoy her. _'What are **my** orders?'_ The way he sounded almost felt out of place for a moment, but also had a sudden hidden anxiety building up in him knowing what his Countress's words would be.

_'We have an intruder in hiding.'_ Integra said unphased by Alucard sudden taughtings as Walter and her glanced at Mr. Hillford and the tour guide as they left. She turned her head back to Ava's direction. _'Drag the vermin out of hiding.'_

Her servant chuckled, _'Of course, my Master.'_ His chuckling and creepy voice seemed to echo slowly away from her as the telepathical communication canceled.

Ava's whole body went into complete fright all with numbness and cold feelings. Who could blame her? She was at a near death crisis here, so of course you going to go near dead! Her skin fell on ends trying to talk to her brain. The mind was coming up with multiple ideas. The stupidest one was make a run for it. However, even that wouldn't work being that she was defenseless. She was stuck like a rock in hard in place except in this situation, you might die instead let free. Ava shook her head shaking away the negative consequences and positive about it at all. Was she really going to die? There was so many things she hadn't done yet! First, she was single. I mean she's eighteen years old for hell's sake. To add on the most saddest part of her life, Ava is a **virgin**! Even though people would find that good news, Ava found it a sad news. If things continued like this, she'd end up being a widow. Not that it was a bad thing, but it wasn't what she wanted. The last one stung her most. Oh, how cruel fate had arranged her life!

_'I have to make a run for it!'_ Ava declared kneeling on one knee about to sprint off when-.

"Hello," Alucard breathed in the silver haired, purple eyed girl's ear lightly. "Where do you think you are running off to so soon, Snake Girl?"

* * *

**Jigoku:Thank you for reading. =3 Sorry if it is a short chapter cliff hanger, but I'll keep doing my best. :D Please review. I'd like to know how well I'm doing. ^^ If you do, Ava will pretty much not have to-.**

**Different Ava: Get you butts moving and review so I can sleep in peace until I come into the next few chapters!**

**Jigoku: -sweatdrops- 0.0" Uh, what she said except without the threat. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this update is way past overdue. . .

Anyways, I'm putting this story on **HIATUS**. . .

**Alot **of things in my life have popped up and changed.

This includes my interest. . .

This doesn't mean I'm quitting. It's more of a going a break kind of thing. It's uncertain if I'll be back. I may or may not be. Again, it's a probability.


End file.
